Living on
by 6 Sided Sweetie
Summary: 6 years after jacks death, Ennis del Mar has to take of the Twist Ranch to keep Jacks room from being destroyed. Only problem is whe Jack's Daughter-in-law Heather and her son Jack Twist Jr. come to help keep the ranch alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry if it switches between first and third person, I did my best.

Ennis couldn't just let the farm go. It had been a week since he had received notice that Mr. and Mrs. Twist had both passed on. The summer had just started and the home and barn were falling apart. Ennis sat out front in his truck staring up at the window that led to Jack's room. Neither of Jack's siblings wanted the place whishing it would be torn down but when he found out he drove right away.

The thought of Jack's room not existing anymore and sent such a pain through his gut that he threw up. Now he sat debating whether or not he should go inside or just turn around and never come back. Did he have the strength to stay in this place?

Sighing he opened the door and walked across the dirt to the front of the house. He took a deep breath before entering the cold white house. The twists had died in a car accident the month previous, everything they had owned still in its spot the same as the first and last time he was here. He felt a small pang when he remembered what he had told Mrs. Twist about coming back and visiting. His fingers brushed the table now covered in dust and headed for the stairs.

One step at a time he slowly made his way up the creaking steps and paused before the open door. He could see the extent of the room from where he stood and he reluctantly stepped forward bringing a wave of memories and emotions with it.

He remembered their first kiss inside the tent on the cold night. The look in his eyes when they met up four years later. The way he smiled whenever Jack saw him. The warmth of his body on cold nights, the way he felt in Ennis' arms. He remembers bad things as well. Watching him leave after that summer. The look Jack made when he told him this was a once in a while thing. The pain in his eyes when he yelled at Ennis the last time they saw each other. The pain Ennis had felt when he found their shirts in Jacks closet knowing how much he had hurt the man over the years.

He sat on the old squeaking bed as the tears welled in his eyes. He cried over what had happened, he cried over what could have happened, he cried over what would have happened. Everything he cried about he knew the result had been his fault. He was so stubborn and ignorant of those who loved him.

He bolted upright when a velvety voice called. "Jack you get back here this instant." The clumping sound of footsteps sounded on the stairs. Quickly he wiped his tears and looked out the doorway just as a young boy appeared. He stopped suddenly at the head of the stairs watching Ennis with curios eyes.

Ennis gasped as he took in the boy. He had dark hair sticking out from under a much too big old black cowboy hat with an eagle feather sticking out the side. His button up shirt was tucked into his blue jeans, and old rodeo buckle attached to his belt. The boy looked straight into the older man's gaze with his dark blue stare.

"Hi." The boy said sweetly. Ennis gazed at the bow a mix of emotions so that he could pick out what he was feeling. "Who are you?" he asked walking into the room.

"Uh…I'm Ennis, Ennis del Mar." He said his voice shaking and unsure. The boy walked over to the small horse carving on the desk and picked it up putting down the slightly bent harmonica he had been carrying.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Jack, Jack twist."

"Jackson Bobby Twist, what in the world are you doing up there?"A girl said with a southern accent. A tall, slender, woman with long dark hair and a delicately pretty face walked up the stairs. He warm brown eyes caught mine. "Oh I'm sorry, I saw your truck but I didn't realize you where here." She walked in and picked up the boy who squirmed in her arms. Ennis said nothing staring at the little boy. "Um… I'm Heather Twist. Jack's older brother, not this jack the other Jack, told me about the farm. I thought I would come and fix it up." He looked away out the window. "You must be Ennis, Jack's old fishing buddy?" He nodded slightly but stayed silent. "I have read a lot about you." This caught his attention. He looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" his voice was still gruff from the emotional unbalance he had experienced today.

"Jack. Why don't you go play downstairs? I have to talk some things over with Ennis here." She set the boy down and grabbed for his harmonica leaving the horse behind.

"Ok mama. "He ran off back down the steps. Heather sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I know you probably don't know who I am. You knew Jack had a son right?"

"Yea, bobby I think."

"Yes, well I married bobby." I studied the woman again and realized she was much too young to have a kid as old as hers was. "I Had Jack when I was 18; His birthday is 2 days after the day Jack…" He nodded in understanding not wanting her to say that word. "Well Bobbie's grandfather forced us to marry and we did, moving out of his mother's home to a place of our own. While we were moving I found a box that contained journals." She pawed through the bag she had been carrying and pulled out a small notebook. "Jack wrote them, he dated every entry the first one was August of 1963. It talks about how he spent the summer sheep herding." She handed him the journal. "Almost everything in them is about you." I opened the book to the first page and trace the letters of the familiar handwriting. "Feel free to read it if you want, I them all in the car." I nodded closing the book.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"It's no problem. Anyway. I was pregnant when I was reading they and I realized what a great and loving man Bobby's dad had been. That's why after months of begging He agreed to name our son after his father."

"Alright, but why are you here?"

"Bobby died a year ago. He left me quite a lot of money but his grandfather wouldn't let me take over the company. So when I heard this place was going to go under I decided to move. His brother told me you might be here."

"I have some money too. 10 years of doing nothing you tend you not buy anything either."

"Well that's great. We have months before the winter hits. We can get this place ship shape in no time." He looked at her. "I'm a farm girl. I'm stronger than I look."

"Well good 'cause you don't look strong at all." He stood heading for the door when she called out.

"Ennis," he turned and looked at her. "Jack wrote about the two of you, he wrote about how much he loved you, and how much it hurt him to be away from you. I don't know if you felt the same way about him or not, but I do know from what he wrote that you loved him at least a little. Now I don't know you very well and you don't know me; but Jack Jr. is only 3 years old. If something should happen to me…I know his grandfather won't look after him and Loreen has married again with a new family. The only person he would have left is you."

"Lets pray that nothing happens to you then Heather." He said before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is short but i got another part comin**

They had spent the next couple of hours unpacking Heather and Jack Jr.'s things into the master room. She had suggested that she and Jack share Jack's old room but Ennis wouldn't let that happen. He put the few things he had inside the closet. Putting the shirts back in the same spot that he had found them 6 years ago. The postcard of the mountain was pinned to the wall beside the old bed.

He was sitting on the heater looking out the open window as Jack Jr. played in the yard. He couldn't believe how much this boy looked like his grandfather. They were the same down to the little smile and unskilled harmonica playing. The only thing that was missing were the two little birthmarks on his left cheek. He looked down at the journal in his hands and gulped. He opened it for the 20th time today and ran his fingers over the words.

He couldn't decide if he should read it or not. It seemed like an invasion of privacy. He glanced at the laughing boy then back at the book. The was a knock on the open door and heather stood in the doorway. A large box in her arms she smiled.

"I brought you the rest of the journals. You don't have to read them but I thought you might like them." She set the box and the desk then walked out. He sighed looking at the stacks of books then started reading the one in his hands.

**August 20****th**** 1963**

**I have never once, in my whole life sat down and wrote my thoughts. But at this moment, I have too many thoughts and emotions conflicted to be able to keep them straight. Hopefully I will come to understand what is happening with my life. So on my way home I stopped and bought this.**

** I was away this summer; I had a job herdin' sheep up on Brokeback Mountain. It was supposed to be an easy job for some easy pay. It's didn't turn out that way. I was herdin' with a man my age, named Ennis del Mar. he doesn't talk a lot but he gets his feeling across. A month into the job…well to put it bluntly we fucked. It was the most amazing time I ever had experienced in my life. I found myself reluctant to leave camp after that. Spending more and more time with Ennis. We were toghether the whole time and though it was freezing I had never felt so happy in my entire life. **

** It all came crashing' to a stop when our boss said we were finishin' a month early. He and I had spoken only once on the subject, saying it was a onetime deal and we wouldn't speak of it outside of camp. Going back meant it was over. We spent this morning dragging out what was coming till he hit me. I gotta nice bruise formin' on my cheek right now. We didn't speak of our actions this summer the whole way back. He helped me start the truck up. **

** The hardest thing I have ever done in my life was drive away from him as he walked home. I only made it a couple of miles before I was crying too much to drive. I barely made it to this hotel. My stomach hurt and I feel like I'm gonna start crying again any minute. I don't know how it happened but I think I fell in love with a man. I don't know if I will see him ever again. I hope I do because I don't know how living with this hole in my chest is good for me. **

** Jack Twist. **


	3. Chapter 3

He put the book down gasping for air as he started to cry again. The wind blew in from the window and the page turned showing another entry. He could almost feel the comforting arm around his shoulders. Jack! He gasped. He felt the pressure of a hand brush against his cheek then it was gone. Ennis place his hand on his cheek.

Was it Jack? Was he trying to tell me something? I jumped when Heather knocked on my door again. I wiped my tears and closed the book.

"Sorry Ennis." She walked in and sat down on the bed looking out the window at her son. "He was an amazing guy wasn't he?" she asked.

"He truly was." They looked out the window for a while.

"I wish I had known him. I met bobby 3 weeks after he past. I would have been proud to call him my Father-in-law." She looked at him. "Don't know how much you miss him but I wanted to apologies."

"For what?"

"Jack Jr. I had never seen a picture of Jack and I found one downstairs. My son looks exactly like him. I didn't know, wouldn't have brought him if I thought he might bring you pain." He was quiet for a long moment.

"No, it's fine." She smiled politely.

"I could have been your daughter-in-law as well Ennis. I didn't have a daddy growing up. And seeing as I could have had two for the price of one? Well maybe…maybe I would have had someplace to go once bobby started hittin' me." He looked down guiltily. "I don't mean to be making ya feelin' bad. Jack and I are doing just fine. I have just never had a man I could look to for advice." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He finally muttered. "Maybe I can have a family that doesn't hate me now." She grinned.

"That's what I was hopin' for." She hugged him quickly. "Thank you so much." He nodded curtly and looked back down at the book. "we don't have food so I'll run out in the morning' and I'll see you for breakfast." He didn't respond and she closed the door. He opened the book and started to read again.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke into morning to the smell of bacon. Squinting against the sun he sat up in bed his head pounding. He looked across the room at the desk. Sitting there was one of the journals. On top was a small porcelain jar with a handwritten note on it.

_Moring Ennis, breakfast will be ready when you want it. Jr. and I were cleaning last night and I found his ashes. In his journal he said something about spreading his ashes on Brokeback Mountain. I don't know if that is something you want to do or not. Thought I would give you the option. I also believe I know where the other jar is if you want me to get it. Come down when you are ready and if you want we can get started on repairin' the house ok?_  
_ With love Jack and Heather._

Under it was another note, shorter than the other, in his handwriting.

**Read the last entry.**

He looked at the words confused. Did Jack write the note before he died, it was in his handwriting? He put it down and looked at the jar of ashes. He would get the other Jar. He would put this one in the family plot like John Twist had wanted. I would spread the other on Brokeback.

He dressed quickly and headed down the stairs. Jr. was sitting at the old table playing the Harmonica just as bad his grandfather did 30 years ago. He felt the pang of emotion but sat down anyway.

"Mornin'" He muttered.

"Good mornin' Ennis." Heather said bringing over a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Hiya." Jr. said diggin into his breakfast. Heather grabbed a plate and sat down between us.

"Mornin' Jr. how did you sleep last night?" He asked trying to be nice.

"Just fine Mr. Del Mar."

"Just call me Ennis." Jr. giggled and looked down at his food.

"So what are we gonna work on first?" Heather asked me taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well the paneling needs to be replaced and so does the roof on both the barns and the house. So I guess we start there."

"Great, we can make a list of what we need and run into town to the hardware store." She said.

"Done. Mama, can I go play outside?"

"Yes Hun. Just stay near the house and don't go near any of the horses or the cows." The boy sighed.

"Fine ma." He grabbed his coat and ran outside.

"Thank you for the note this morning. I would love to have all of his…ashes."

"I'll make a few calls. Either way we have a lot to do today so I hope you are ready to work." He nodded and they finished eating. "Come on Ennis; let's see if I am a better rider than you as we round up the cows."

"Hun how old is you 21?" She nodded. "Well I'm 46; I have been riding horses since I was 12. There is no way you are better that me."

"We'll see about that. by the way. we brought Jacks hat for you if you want it." she nodded at the hook. HE walked over and placed in on his head.

"thank you.

It turns out she is a pretty damn good rider, and a real good worker. She works as hard as any man Ennis had worked with and complained less. They spent the morning until mid afternoon pitchin hay for the cows and figuring out what they had to do. Then spent the afternoon with Jr. in town buying the things they needed to fix up the ranch.

"Ok, I think we are all set to work for about the next month or so." Ennis said as they finished unloading the supplies into the barn.

"Yup, we be all set. Jr. You go wash up and I'll make us all some sandwiches. Wanna help me in the kitchen Ennis?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Jr. climbed down from the loft.

"Ok mama, bye grandpa." Ennis stared as the boy left and Heather made a face.

"Sorry about that, He was helping me with lunch and asking about why we moved in with you,

"No, no. it's fine. I mean I haven't even seen my own grandkids since they were born. It's nice to have someone like me again, without judging me." She put her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. He hesitated and put his arm around her. "Let's go make dinner." He muttered. They walked into the house and washer their hands.

"Oh, I talked to Lureen; she said she would send the ashes up the first chance she got. So what are you going to do with them?" she asked shyly.

"The ones that are here…I'm going to put them in the Twist family plot. The others, I'm going to take to Brokeback."

"Do you want me to join you?" he thought about it.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can do it alone. But it was our place."

"How about this. When you go we can get Jr. a babysitter. We can ride up there, you can go and do what you need then I can come back and we can go home." He ponder for a moment.

"Ok. Ok I guess that could work. Heather nodded. He ate quickly and headed to his/Jack's room. Last night he had stayed up half the night reading the journals. He stopped right before the entry before they had met again. He laid on the bed and opened the fourth journal.

**August 24****th**** 1967**

** He is asleep, Ennis is. I can't bear to take my eyes off of him for more than a few seconds. I can't fathom that I'll be drivin' off alone in the truck again and watch him fade into the distance till he's no more. If I leave now will I ever see him again? **

** I think about what happened when we saw each other. The way he slammed me into the wall kissin' me. I love the way he feels inside me. I love the warmth I feel when he holds me in his arms and the way my stomach flips when he looks me in the eyes. My heart pounds when I see him, every time. I thought we could just be buds but I know now, that wont never happen. I can't ignore the attraction between the both a us. He won't listen a damn thing I suggest. To damn proud of his crappy life to come away with me. Don't want people to know he likes more that women. Don't think could admit to himself that he likes more than women. **

** I guess I shouldn't really be sayin nothing. I married a girl I don't love. I just wish we could get away, the two of us, no one else. I'll run it by him again but I doubt things with change. I never should have left that day.**

** Jack Twist**

He read on though that weekend and half the next journal. After that day though, he signed ever entry the same. Whether he had been talking about his wife or his son, or who won the football game that day. Every time he signed with "I never should have left that day. Jack Twist."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a soft knock on the door, He looked up and saw Jr. Standing there. Ennis tried to smile at him but he knew it didn't turn out right.

"Do you wanna play with me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"That depends Jr. what do you want to play?" the boy smiled and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Go fish."

"Sure, come one and let's play." He ran over and jumped on the squeaky bed. The boy started to deal the cards. "Are you sure your only 4? You seem pretty smart for a 4 year old."

"Mama says I learn quickly. More quickly than any other boys my age." He held up his cards. "You got any 7's?"

"Nope go fish. And you do, I remember when my girls where your age. They was never as near smart that you are."

"Mama is gonna whip you if you keep talking like that. She says boys need to speak proper English."

"Yea, and boys need to grow up far away from ranches and rodeos but they still do."

"I wanna be a roper when I grow up. If I was taller momma said I could start ridein but just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm tall." Ennis smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Ennis nodded bewildered by this young boy. "Mama said you was my granddaddy. But don't you have to be either her daddy or daddy's daddy?"

"Um well you see. I was a really close friend of your grandpa Jack. Probably one of his closest."

"Oh, ok." Ennis could see the gears working inside of the boys head, he probaly already knew what kind of friend Jack was. "Do you think when I grow up a bit you could teach me to ride horses?"

"I recon I could do that. Once we get this place fixed up your mother could start teaching other kids to ride as well. Then once you get old enough you can take over the teaching. How does that sound?"

"Great granddaddy." He glanced up and saw Heather standing in the doorway smiling. "By the way, you are really bad at this game."

"He you can't blame me. I'm not no child genius." Jr. Grinned and drew a card. Heather smile grew and she mouthed a thank you to Ennis. He nodded.

"We got the ashes in the mail today." Heather said walking into Ennis' room and waking him up. "I already got everything packed up and ready to go. I got one of the girls from the high school to take Jr." he sat up.

"When can we leave?"

"Right now. I hired a couple of boys to feed the cows and horses. We done enough work over the last 2 weeks that they should be fine." He jumped outa bed.

"I'll be right down." She nodded and left and he dressed quickly placing Jacks hat on his head.

Heather drove as fast as the truck would let her and it still took most of the day to get there. They unloaded the horses and rode up the long path to the site where they had camped 26 years ago. It was paved now. Looking up at the mountain. He tied his horse up and Heather kissed his cheek saying she would be back before dark. He took the Jar of ashes and went to sit where the fire had always been so long ago.

"Jack…Jack there is so much that needs to be said. So many things I need to apologize for that I don't even know where to start. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you. I am so sorry that I ignored you, and pushed you away. I'm sorry that I hurt you in so many ways and that I never told you how I truly felt about you…us." Tears spilled over and he sobbed for a long time.

"There is so much you missed. You have a grandson Jack. I call him Jr. and he looks just like you, he even has the same stupid obsession with the rodeo and he is only 4. I wish you would have gotten rid of that harmonica. He can't play it to save his life either. He is brilliant though, so smart, and sweet, and loving. Him mom, Heather is a lot like you as well. Always smilin', always talking." He stared up at the setting sun.

"You wouldn't believe it if you were here but she got me to talk. More than just a word or two. It comes with working with her. Oh yea. She and I are taking over your parent's old ranch. We have a week or two left of repairs then I think she is gonna repaint it. I won't let her touch your room though." He was quite a moment longer and he heard the slowed the footsteps of Heathers horse. Turning he motioned for her to join him and he stood. She walked over and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How you doing dad?"

"Oh and Jack I forgot to tell you. Heather calls me dad now." She smiled.

"Jack, if you can hear me, I am really sad I never met you. I read your journals and you were the most amazing man. Thank you for bringing me and your grandson to a man that will look after us."

"We are a little bit of a family here. Dysfunctional as we are…you said something before you died about how everything we had was based on Brokeback Mountain. I would say you are right, without it, you and I would have never been."

"Without Brokeback Mountain I would still be in that abusive relationship and into a happy healthy home."

"It cost us you though. I wish I had listened to you. We could all be a happy family together." A tear slid down his cheek. "I love you Jack." A gust of wind blew drying his tear and knocking Jacks hat off. He chuckled sadly and picked it up. Heather hugged him and stepped back as he grabbed the jar. Removing the lid he let the wind carry his ashes across the camp. He stood for a moment.

"Ennis, we need to go. Its gonna be dark soon and we have a long drive ahead of us." He turned and climbed onto his horse.

"Let's go then." They went down the mountain quickly and managed to get the horse in the trailer before the sky when all dark. "So what do you say, after we finish with the renovations and the painting? We invite my daughters and their families to stay for the weekend. There is that third little barn that doesn't have much in it. We could turn it into a guest house." She smiled like she always does.

"I would love the meet them. I think it's a great idea."

"Plus it will give Jr. someone his own age to play with." Alma Jr. has twins.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them two months to finish everything they needed to get done before he could invite his girls. He didn't know that Jenny and her husband had moved to California. This was information Alma Jr. gave him when he called saying something about how if he came to visit more than once every 6 years he might have known that. It took some convincing to get her to come. She was bitter that he hadn't even called.

He had just gotten back from working with the cows when she and her husband drove up. He hopped off the horse and whistled for a farm hand. One of the teenage boys they had hired to take care of the horses. He walked over a smiled spread across his face and hugged his daughter.

"It's good to see you Alma." She stared at the man, who was this? This wasn't her father. There were only a few times when she had ever seen him smile.

"You to daddy." She said confused. The kids in the car made some noise and she turned to them, helping them out of the car. "Say hi to grandpa."

"Hi!" Said the girl and boy together.

"This is Alex, and that's Annie."

"Look at how big you guys are." He hugged the kids.

"Hey daddy? Did you get the cows—"heather came out of the barn and stopped when she saw the family. "Oh sorry."

"Daddy… you didn't" Alma whined, this girl is only a few years younger than her.

"Uh…do you remember my old fishin' buddy Jack Twist?" Alma nodded sadly.

"This is his daughter in law and—"Jr. Ran out of the house bouncing just as heather ducked inside of it.

"Hiya, mam. I'm Jack, but everyone calls me Jr. I'm 4 and I want to play with you children if that's alright." Ennis ruffled Jr.'s hair with a chuckle.

"This is Jr. Heather's daughter. They moved in when I came to fix this place up. Helping me out a bunch. Jr. Likes working with the boys and the Horses don't ya bub?" Alma stared.

"Daddy, I think that this is the most I have ever heard you talk." She looked at the house which was a warm tan color now.

"Hey Ennis?" Jr. asked pulling on his jeans. Ennis bent over and picked him up giving the boy a big kiss on the cheek. The boy squirmed. "Don't…no, I'll go get the harmonica." Ennis laughed.

"You sure know how to get your way. Go help your mama with diner ok?" He said sitting him back down on his feet.

"Sure thing." He looked at Alex and Annie. "Wanna come help?" both kids looked up and their mom and she nodded slightly. The three of them ran off together towards the house.

"That boy there sure is a smart one." Curt said. "I'll let you two catch up." He head for the house.

"It's so good to see ya little darlin."

"I…I don't know who this person is." She said. Ennis' grin faltered. "You can't be my daddy. My daddy never smiled, and never talked and never fixed things up."

"Honey I—"

"If you can love them why could you never love me? That girl calls you daddy but she's not you kid. You treat that boy better than you ever have you actual grandchildren."

"Let me explain darlin, please." She stayed quite. "I was a mess; I didn't think I would ever get better. They showed up and kinda forced themselves into my life. They remind me so much of…well and old friend of mine."

"Jack Twist? Daddy I know about Jack twist. I aint slow. The only time I ever saw you happy was when you were going to meet up with him." He looked down. "I just don't know why you stayed with mama all that time if you didn't love her."

"I did it for you; I stayed for you and Jenny."

"You should have just left. At least then you could have been happy. And maybe you would have cared more about us."

"I didn't know how to be happy. I was too afraid to admit anything to myself. That was part of the reason I wanted you to come. I wanted to say I was sorry for all the things I did, or didn't do. I wanted to let you know how much better I'm doing."

"Daddy, I love you, and I always will. I understand why you were with Jack. I'm glad you finally found your place." She hugged her dad. "Come on, let get inside. Oh and how old is that boy? The brains on him are bigger than the rest of us combined." He laughed.

After dinner his real daughter and his almost daughter where in the kitchen cleaning up. Kurt and Ennis sat at the table talking work and the kids were upstairs. They had moved their stuff from the car to the new guest house. They sat around talking for a few hours. Eventually Ennis stood tipped his hat and bid everyone a good night with a simple. "I'm getting to old to stay up this late." He trudged up the stairs echoing less now that there was actual furniture in the home. His bedroom door was open and Annie sat on his bed one of Jacks journals resting on her lap as she read.

"What are ya doin' Annie?" he asked surprised and worried. She jumped closing the book as if she hadn't been reading it.

"Nothing."

"Were you reading my books?"

"Umm...not really. I don't know most of the words." He nodded sitting beside her on the bed.

"You like readin?" he asked and she nodded.

"Mama doesn't have much time to teach me though. I start school in a year though."

"Well, how bout we pick a different book and I can help teach you." She smiled. "We will save these books; you can read them when you are older."

"Ok grandpa."

"Now scoot." She jumped off the bed and ran to find her brother. He looked down at the book and sighed the same way he does whenever he sees them. Gently he set the book back in its box and carried it to the closet. It wasn't healthy for him to be read everything Jack did behind his back. He loved him though. Knowing, understanding why he had done everything he had done. It had to stop though. He could no longer read about the other men Jack Twist had been with.


End file.
